


The Good Advice of Friends Unheeded

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Hermione's dry spell has reached a point of utter desperation, and an attempt to drown it out ends with her stuck between Remus and Sirius, getting her problems dealt with in the most dubious of ways. Anoynmous commission.





	The Good Advice of Friends Unheeded

Hermione shouldn't have told Sirius and Remus about her dry spell. Why had she done that? She wasn't sure of any of it, but as two men old enough to know better kissed her again and again she found herself not caring enough to actually stop any of it, all the way to finding herself settling down onto a bed. Sirius's bed. Her head felt so dizzy and so weird that she didn't really know how to handle all of this unexpected and sudden heat, but she felt like she was in now way too deep to help herself, as she gave a hot moan of, "Take me."

Grimmauld Place was as good as any a location to drown her sorrows. People came and went from Sirius and Harry's home pretty much whenever and however they wished to, and both residents had led lives full of loss, tragedy, and loneliness enough to welcome the company and the coming and going of pretty much anyone who dropped by. Making it the base for the Order of the Phoenix came down to giving Sirius people to fill out his family home as much as it did granting the cause somewhere to organize out of.

And Hermione had sorrows to drown. Or at least, discomforts and frustrations to try and get over. Hermione was so unbearably pent up and horny that she felt like she just needed to get drunk enough to use something absurd as a dildo and fuck away her tensions through the night. It was a good plan and she figured she'd be able to do it quietly and get what she needed out of the situation. Then Remus and Sirius found her, and she had just enough drink in her to begin rambling on about how infuriatingly horny she was, to spill her guts about how she wanted nothing more than to be underneath someone.

After drink, she was willing to accept the offer to get underneath them.

Sirius hadn't been particularly subtle about it. Remus was almost as surprised as Hermione was by the offer, especially as Sirius decided to include Remus in that offer and insist they would bot help her out. Not exactly opposed though, it called back to a younger and more carefree time for the two of them when they were involved in that sort of behavior more regularly than was probably good for them, something that Hermione didn't need to know about in the midst of everything about to happen, as she accepted in just barely compromised enough a mental state that Remus should have felt bad for what he was about to do. In response, Sirius pushed a shot into his hand and told him to take it. Remus did, and washed away his worries.

Hands pushed Hermione's top up, exposing her breasts as the men tugged her to sit upright at the edge of the bed. She wasn't ready for the way that they pushed against her nipples with their mouths, each grabbing one of her tits and starting to suck. Hermione wasn't sure what two older men indulging morally dubious behavior was going to involve, but she hadn't been expecting them to suck on her titties from the word go. Not that she minded at all, moaning in approving indulgence as they descended upon her, happy to feel the heat and the aggression of their touch riling her up. This was what she needed, and the idea of letting herself open up to this was just incredible.

"Harry can't know that his father's best friends sucked on my tits," Hermione moaned, a smile spreading across her face, letting them know that she was joking more than she was really worried about this. This was all in good fun for Hermione, all in service of tending to her pent up hungers and a sense of complete surrender, something overwhelming her that she sorely needed, something that she was happy to give up to for all the sensations that came with it. She needed this sorely, something that she just needed to accept and give into, overwhelmed by the pressure and pounding heat of something that spoke to the depths of lust inside of her.

Sirius and Remus could have said something to her, but much better and more constructive a push was to keep their mouths working, to suck aggressively on her nipples and indulge with Hermione in something shameless. The urgency and eagerness they showed her helped indulge and overwhelm Hermione, to push against her and make her feel something hot, something tense and winding that took hold of her and ignited her with something she was in way too deep to deal with, and it was within that madness that Hermione shivered and squirmed hotter.

Hermione's spine arched back as her moans rumbled on needier and hotter, body shivering as she gave up to this excitement, gave up to the idea of completely giving up everything. Their touch threw her completely for a loop, her body surrendering to something she needed, something that she was happy to surrender to. Especially as a hand crept around her backside, as she felt Sirius groping her ass and fondling her, making her shiver with a twisted kind of glee, something exciting gripping her that she felt ready to give up to, to surrender to hotter and more eagerly, her body lost to the idea of letting something truly insane take hold of her.

She fell to her knees in front of them, a meek bookworm about to suck the cocks of two men old enough to be her parents. "Take them out," she moaned, opening herself up to something truly insane, a sense of madness rising up through her that she just had to give into, hands grabbing at their pants, and she could feel the hardened cocks straining against their pants. She felt promising things there, felt the excitement that her body induced in both men swelling against her hands, and it gave her even more reason to ready herself for this, as she felt two very generously endowed cocks begging for her touch.

Remus and Sirius fished their cocks out, and Hermione found herself confronted by two big dicks pushing forward, both seeking her attention and her affection, and she didn't hesitate to wrap her hands around them, her fingers embracing the shafts and igniting a swell of something truly maddening inside of Hermione. She needed to hold herself together and compose her thoughts, which begged to be let out of control and to swell into chaos and madness. "So big," she moaned, biting her lip as she looked back and forth, before tipsily veering off toward a cock, not even really knowing which one it was until Remus let out a deep groan of excitement at the feeling of her hot, wet mouth embracing his cock so brazenly.

"Definitely can't let Harry know his friend's a tart," Sirius teased, and Hermione should have objected to it, but instead she sucked Remus's cock down a bit deeper, enticing her former teacher to groan and ache as his fingers got lost in her bushy brown hair. Hermione showed off a marked lack of shame, something she was absolutely not prepared to give into just this hard, but she was helpless here, so turned on and so overwhelmed that she just had to give up to it all, had to surrender herself to all of this excitement and her hungers swelling within her. This was insane, and she felt so out of control and so hungry, but she couldn't slow down now. Not for the life of her. "It can be our secret."

"This is a secret I wouldn't mind keeping," Remus groaned, making Hermione's cheeks burn up bright as she looked at him, a pleading mess swelling under the pressure and weirdness of this whole situation, turning finally from his cock to suck Sirius's down, wanting to show these two older men what she could do and what ached within her, something so insane that she could barely believe it herself, and she was completely out of control as she gave up to this all, shivering and aching through something unexpected and tense, something she craved. Once Hermione began to give up to this, the rest of her hungers simply followed.

Switching back and forth between the two dicks and savouring what she was up to here, Hermione worked her mouth hungrily at both cocks, losing herself to a sense of shamelessness and heat that felt absolutely indecent, something truly mad grabbing hold of her and refusing to let go. The more that she gave up to this whole intense swell of desire, the less she felt in control of herself, and she liked the idea of being this helpless and hot, this much out of any sense of firm control or focus that could have helped her. Letting the pleasures pulse through her made for something truly indulgent, truly ecstatic, and Hermione just couldn't help herself when it came to this treatment. She needed to give up to all of it, needed to embrace herself in all of the most intense swells of heat she could help, and she was happy to let it carry her away.

It had been too long since the last time Hermione sucked a cock. Now she was sucking two. The idea startled her, shook her down to her core as she worked greedily forward and treating these dicks to everything they demanded, overwhelmed by something absolutely shameless and intense. This was a lot, and she wasn't sure exactly how to deal with all of it and how to make sense of this mess, but she was in too deep to really care now. She was helpless and lost, giving up to all of this, surrendering utterly and allowing herself to get deeper into her lusts still, as every groan from the men she sucked on made her feel more eager and more firm, confidence swelling within her like she hadn't really had before.

The wet embrace of Hermione's hungry mouth felt incredible, both men groaning eagerly as they gave up to this treatment, happy to let the pleasure pulse through them hotter as they stared down at Hermione, paying her compliments aggressively as she sucked on their dicks, as her hands worked along the shafts to keep up the pace and not let anything fall behind. She showed off an eagerness and hunger with her treatment that they found themselves almost wanting to comment on, but they held back from doing so, if only just barely, keeping their focus on the matters at hand, all business no matter how tense and how frustrating it was to keep that quiet.

Lost in a depraved haze of cocksucking that left her burning between her legs, Hermione was completely lost, eagerly giving up to all of this harder and needier with each passing second. She felt helpless here, and her pussy begged for attention, begged to be filled, but she couldn't, not when she had to keep her hands on the cocks before her. The only single point of relief for her was that she was going to at least get fucked after this, going to be filled and indulged in, and she was happy to give up to it, happy to let the idea overwhelm her as she continued to suck, letting eagerness and hunger drive her wild, deeper and needier until she couldn't think any longer, ready to just let herself succumb.

Sucking, slurping, losing herself to all of this... It was too much for Hermione, but even more for the men she serviced, who found themselves driven to the edge and losing themselves happily to the pulse of something unrepentant and fiery, groaning and aching in surrender before giving Hermione what she needed, what she wanted: their cum filling her mouth and splattering onto her face. Hermione savoured the sounds she coaxed from them, savoured the feeling of utter surrender and insanity that came from giving up to these wanton appetites and getting so out of control. This was a lot to handle and Hermione wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it all, but she knew she wanted more, shivering and whining as she looked up at them.

"We've got to fuck her now, don't we Sirius?" Remus asked, meeting Hermione's smoldering gaze.

"We'd be pretty awful gentlemen if we didn't," Sirius agreed. "But you always like having their mouths without sharing. If, of course, Miss Granger doesn't mind being sp--"

"Spitroast me, please. God, just stuck something inside of my pussy before I lose my mind." She couldn't believe how desperately the words came out, let alone which words came out. But there was no holding back her hungers now, no controlling the swell of chaos that surged through her. Fortunately, they didn't hold Hermione's words against her, choosing instead to tug her up onto the bed and get her into a position she was very, very happy with.

Down on her hands and knees before Sirius, Hermione was in prime position to fuck and suck, her front lingering at the edge of the bed as Remus stepped up to the side of the bed with his cock level with her hungry gaze and her hungry, needy mouth. A mouth eagerly moving onward to once more begin servicing the thick shaft, lips wrapping around it as Hermione stared up with outraged hunger up toward Remus, getting back to work indulging and sucking on his shaft while she gave herself up fully to him, obedient and submissive in ways that Hermione wasn't really used to being, but which she simply couldn't hold back any longer. Her hips wiggled as Sirius got her skirt up and her panties out of the way.

From behind her, Sirius continued to indulge in Hermione's lovely backside. His hands grabbed hold of it, kneading and groping her ass, even giving it a few playful swats. "I could stick my cock in you right away, but I feel like making you wait a little bit more..." He let out a low and rumbling laugh as he leaned forward, bringing his fingers upon Hermione's pussy and slowly teasing them inward, denying her the immediate gratification of his touch and replacing it with something a bit more laborious and intense, something that left Hermione whimpering in frustration, receiving something that wasn't quite what she needed.

But at the same time, Sirius's fingers were thicker than Hermione's. Warmer. Rougher. They didn't feel like hers at all, and her own digits were all she'd had for so long that she found herself not caring at all about that as she worked back against his touch while sucking on Remus's cock. But there was more for Hermione than that, as Sirius began to kiss her ripe ass cheeks, adoring her with a firmer bit of affection and pressure, making her shudder under this pressure and a swell of something much more intense than Hermione was really prepared for, and she was in for only even better and hotter treatment and this all wound up hotter, needier, growing in intensity and desire as the pleasure took firmer hold of her.

Sirius indulged with Hermione's ass in a way that kept her from complaining at all, kept her writhing and aching as she received pleasure firm enough to get all worked up and hot. Sirius knew how to rile a woman up with foreplay, and he brought an utter lack of shame to this whole treatment, to a situation driven by pure hunger and a swell of desire, enticing her with something only needier and more intense with each passing second. The pressure Sirius applied to Hermione was something very composed, very firm, and he was shameless about keeping up this pace, escalating steadily, expertly, all while she sucked Remus's cock and kept to her task, 'earning' what she craved.

Having her ass kissed and her pussy fingered made for something so stark and intense that Hermione almost fell into a haze of sucking cock where she lost track of everything else. She just kept sucking and slurping along in obedient surrender, mouth at work along his cock as she kept her hands at the edge of the bed, just sucking in an entranced state of utter need and heat, blissful desire doing to her things that grew more and more overwhelming as she gave up to all of it, hotter and needier by the second.

Then Sirius's cock pushed into her.

It came by surprise, something Hermione had forgotten all about until his thick cock filled her and pushed her inner walls apart. She stiffened up under this pressure, whining hotly as she felt this enticement and pressure wash over her. Hermione moaned, shivering as the two cocks filled her, as Sirius pushed deeper into her with an eager groan and his grip on her hips, which in turn urged her to suck Remus's cock down deeper into her mouth. "Now the real fun begins," Sirius said, winding up for what was to come, and he already knew this was going to be incredible. "Fuck, that is tight. You poor thing, you really do need this, don't you?"

Hermione moaned in agreement around Remus's cock, greedily indulging in the taste of his thick shaft and letting herself get carried enough away by this excitement and want that she didn't care enough to actually slow down or stop her steady oral worship. She was too busy taking it down deeper, as fingers tight in her hair urged her down the cock, almost into her throat. Feeling Sirius's cock inside of her only encouraged that hunger, encouraged that desire, fulfilled her needs and gave her something she couldn't get enough of as she pressed on harder and hungrier, indulging in this mess as much as she could with single-minded fervor and a relentless need to give in.

Thrusts pushing slowly forward made Hermione stiffen up in surprise as the cock sank deeper into her, and she was happy to give up to all of this hunger and this pleasure, excitement enticing her hotter and deeper as she gave herself up to this all, frustrated and eager as she let the pleasure take her on. She'd been so long without a cock inside of her, but finally now Sirius was quelling her hungers, and she was free to focus even more intently now on sucking Remus off, as this all came together perfectly for her.

"I need to listen to your insane ideas more often," Remus groaned, fingers tightening in Hermione's hair as he gave himself up as much as he could to all of this pleasure, his hips rocking slowly forward to start thrusting into her mouth, giving her more focus and attention as things took a more active and intense turn. "Maybe I was a bit pent up too." The embrace and indulgence of everything dubious here that he should have known better than to give into made for a treatment that left Remus a bit overwhelmed, pushing forward firmer and more boldly as he gave her everything he could muster, seeking to indulge with Hermione harder and firmer, more eager and intense with each passing second.

This was a delight for Heroine, something she was happy to push forward against and indulge in as more and more, she gave herself up to this. Sirius's steadily deeper and firmer thrusts from behind gave Hermione something to enjoy, driving her on deeper and hotter into the moans that she was happy to open up to. After so long without any sex at all, Hermione was finally on the receiving end of a thick cock pushing into her with something to prove, while she sucked greedily on another in front of her, pushing on harder and faster amid the swell of chaos and rapidly heart-thumping lust that drove her deeper into this moment and into her utter bliss.

"With ideas this good, it's a wonder you ever doubt me," Sirius groaned, giving Hermione's ass more playful gropes and squeezes, the occasional smack across her backside making her yelp even with a dick in her mouth, as she worked steadily back and forth to try and meet this attention as best she could. Everything had worked out just perfectly now, as he thrust deeper and faster into her, fucking Hermione and embracing the chance to lose all sense and decency in the midst of it all. He knew what he was doing, by spitroasting Harry's friend, but he was far beyond the point of caring enough to stop it now as he pushed onward and let the pleasure ignite within them both.

It had been an embarrassingly long time, and Hermione wasn't in a place where she could hold back a goddamn thing. She succumbed to all of this pleasure and this heat without a chance to control herself, gasping and howling in surrender as her body burned and she came hard, too quickly and too shamefully, and there was no way for Hermione to be able to control this mess, a shivering and twisting mess lost to a pleasure only sparking up hotter in intensity as she succumbed to this greedy swell of desire and want. Cum filled her pussy and spilled down her throat, and all she could do was accept this delight as the most sinful indulgence she could have hoped for.

Strong hands didn't let Hermione rest for too long, as Sirius and Remus tugged the dizzy and eager girl into another position, and did so so quickly that she didn't even know how to handle it all, suddenly in a place sitting atop Remus's lap, wondering when he had even ended up underneath her, but so horny and tipsy and out of it that she didn't care about doing a damn thing to stop it, especially as she felt Sirius coming up behind her again. "You can't ever tell Harry you're about to DP me," she moaned. "But I want you to stick it in me so badly that I won't make you promise. Just do it."

The excitement and indulgence of this twisted excitement made everything line up perfectly, as the cocks pushed firmly and confidently into Hermione's holes, making her gasp as she felt herself being filled twice over. For someone who'd toiled with emptiness for a maddeningly long time, the feeling of two thick, well endowed cocks, one pushing into her ass and the other claiming her pussy, gave Hermione everything that she could have wanted, her body twisting with delight as she settled into the pleasure and allowed herself to give up deeper and hotter into this mess, into a swell of something truly hungry and indulgent.

With her mouth free of cock, Hermione was able to moan in noisy bliss, indulging harder than ever before as her hands grabbed at Remus's chest for balance and her hips refused to stay still, rocking between both men with a greedy rush of something only spiraling further out of control by the second. Hermione was out of patience and out of focus, craving the indulgence of getting fucked hotter than she could handle, and now she needed to let it all out, needed to accept the pleasure and to burn under this bliss, a wreck thrashing harder back and forth as she gave up everything to this pleasure, and to these two middle aged men fucking her into submission.

Sirius continued to grope and swat at Hermione's ass while he fucked it. "How a girl like you can't find a man to fuck her is beyond me, but if you ever need to blow off some steam, you know where to find me." This was a delight for him, something he was happy to press on with firmer and harsher while his hips worked at the pleasure of loosening up her tight ass with his cock, each hard push driving in deeper. The pleasure that Hermione's body offered was incredible, and he found no reason to want to do anything but keep up the pace as he fucked her ass, his greed and his indulgent recklessness helping to urge him on into something truly spectacular.

Remus thrust up into Hermione from below, using the speed and erratic pace of her motions to try and set a more rigid and controlled pace by which he could fuck Hermione to the best of his ability. This was a lot to deal with, and Remus did his best to keep up with it as Hermione's ravenous lusts outpaced him, his hands tight upon her hips as he thrust into her, watching her breasts heave and bounce in his face, calling to him before finally he pushed forward and got one of her nipples between his lips, starting to suck on her tit again.

This was too much pleasure for Hermione on all sides. She didn't want to slow down or hesitate, as her hips worked quicker, but she was under so much attention, lavished so many different ways by these two men who worked overtime to indulge in her appetites and to satisfy her long-held cravings, and Hermione didn't know how to handle nay of them. She was out of control now, out of sense and removed from all understanding and control as she gave up to all of this, let the pleasure burn her up as she bucked harder, racing toward orgasm and allowing herself to burn up with the swell of everything she'd been holding back on.

When she came, it was a swell of too much pleasure for her to believe. She twisted and thrashed under the mess of excitement that came from another overwhelming and intoxicatingly good orgasm upon her pent up and sorely needy body. "Cum in me again," she pleaded, gasping in surrender and letting herself give up everything to this insane mess. She felt unapologetic now, offering herself fully to these sensations and craving everything that came with them, moving faster and needier as her head spun and she gave herself up fully to these pleasures, refusing to slow down or to consider for a moment doing anything but surrendering fully to her out of control appetites.

As Hermione's body tightened down and begged their cocks to release, Sirius and Remus both slammed to the hilt inside of her, leaving Hermione feeling sublimely full and overwhelmed as the cocks pumped her full of cum again, filling her up and enticing her with something truly delightful and intense, a depraved and dizzy swell of something she couldn't be without as she toiled and twisted between them, shivering with a gleeful sense of something completely lost. She felt out of control, felt wanton, felt like a woman who had gone too far in pursuit of getting fucked, but who couldn't be ashamed of it for a second.

And then came the wind-down, as she collapsed between them, shivering and cooing as the men pulled out of her and let her lie on the bed, a writhing mess satisfied at last, but not really feeling like it had to end, even as she felt like she was getting too tired to keep going. "Mm, maybe I'll just... I'll sleep here tonight. But... Nngh, some other time... You two. Again." Hermione usually wasn't this out of words and inarticulate, but as the two men nodded and smiled down on the exhausted and blissed out girl lying inebriated in bed, they understood her perfectly, and they agreed.

She was going to be seeing them again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
